


Interwencja

by Morowa Jutrzenka Południa (Marley_Potter)



Series: Oglądając "Lucifera" [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dni Supernatural na Imago 2016, Interwencja, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016, brak bety, to wszystko przez Croyance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8036167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/pseuds/Morowa%20Jutrzenka%20Po%C5%82udnia
Summary: Kiedy Lucyfer wszedł do salonu, pierwszym co zauważył, był wielki czerwony napis „Interwencja”, wiszący na ścianie.





	Interwencja

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts).



> To przez Croy i jej wspomnienie o interwencji. Mam nadzieję, że:  
> a) będzie Wam się podobać.  
> b) wybaczycie mi jeśli nie wyrobię się ze wszystkim na dzisiaj i najwyżej powstawiam część jutro. Bo serio, padam na twarz, a przede mną nauką do sprawdzianu i lekcje.  
> Nie zrzędzę więcej. Miłego czytania :)

Kiedy Lucyfer wszedł do salonu, pierwszym co zauważył, był wielki czerwony napis „Interwencja”, wiszący na ścianie.

— Co się dzieje? — spytał, patrząc po kolei na Deana, Castiela, Gabriela i w końcu na Sama.

— Lucy, — zaczął Gabriel. — Zauważyliśmy ostatnio, że bardzo dużą część czasu spędzasz przed komputerem, przeglądając strony dla fanów, oglądając filmiki…

— I co z tego? — spytał zły.

— To niezdrowe — powiedział Sam, a w jego oczach Lucyfer dostrzegł zmartwienie.

— Jestem archaniołem. Jedyne co dla mnie niezdrowe to święty olej, anielskie ostrze i brak ciebie — przypomniał mu.

— Ale koleś… To całe twoje czytanie fanfiction i nawijanie o coraz to nowych serialach… — Dean patrzył na niego skrzywiony.

— Nie słyszałem, żeby Sam się skarżył — powiedział diabeł.

Wszyscy spojrzeli na młodszego Winchestera, który wyglądał jak zwierzę zapędzone w róg i otoczone ze wszystkich stron.

— Mimo ostatnich całkiem, e… ciekawych doświadczeń z fanfiction, wolałbym żebyś ograniczył komputer — wydusił z siebie w końcu.

— Musiałbym znaleźć sobie inne, równie ciekawe zajęcie — stwierdził Lucyfer.

— Mam parę pomysłów — powiedział Sam i złapał partnera za rękę, ruszając do ich sypialni.

Lucyfer wyszczerzył się do trójki, która patrzyła na nich… Dean z obrzydzeniem, Gabriel rozbawieniem, a Castiel jak zawsze niczego nie rozumiejąc.

Kto by pomyślał, że interwencja może się tak ciekawie skończyć?


End file.
